Cuando tu Nazcas
by MisaoTenoh de Chiba
Summary: Un pequeño song fic con mi pareja favorita Darien x Serena, solo pensamientos y sentimientos cuando llega alguien inesperado. Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews


**Cuando tú nazcas**

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, la amenaza de lluvia pronto dejaría de ser una amenaza, Serena acababa de llegar a su casa y en absoluto silencio se dirigió a su habitación.

Dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y camino hacia la ventana con un sobre en la mano, observo el cielo, una lagrima bajo por su rostro, la seco con su mano y abrió el sobre que tenía en la otra.

Su mano temblorosa saco el contenido del sobre y lo volvió a leer, esta vez esbozo una sonrisa y acaricio su vientre, se sintió un poco más tranquila que horas antes donde la desesperación había nublado su razón.

**Flash Back**

- Señorita Tsukino, pase a la consulta 12 por favor

Serena se puso de pie y camino hasta la consulta

- Buenas tardes –saludo amablemente el medico

- Buenas tardes –respondió Serena un poco nerviosa

- Bien chiquilla, dime, te hiciste el examen?

- Si –haciendo un ademán y sacando un sobre de su cartera- aquí esta –entregándole el sobre al medico

- Veamos –dijo el medico, mientras tomaba el sobre y sacaba su contenido para luego leerlo- bien el resultado es claro –mirando a Serena- estas embarazada

En ese momento Serena sintió como el mundo se abría a sus pies y sin poder controlarse las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No dijo nada, solo bajo su mirada, tal vez por vergüenza. El medico se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos.

- Tus padres saben algo?

- No –sin levantar su cara

- Y tu novio?

- Tampoco

- El tiene tu edad?

- No, es tres años mayor, tiene 20

- Debes saber que no serás ni la primera ni la última mujer que pase por esto, un hijo siempre será una bendición, así que antes de desesperarte primero habla con tus padres y con tu novio, se que tienes miedo, pero ya verás como todo saldrá bien – dijo con ternura

Serena levanto su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto de lagrimas, ahí abrazo al medico y lloro un rato hasta que se calmo. Luego el medico le receto unas vitaminas y pastillas de calcio, Serena le agradeció y se fue directamente a su casa.

Durante el camino solo pensaba en que dirían sus padres, sabia que los desilusionaría, después pensó en Darien no podía imaginar su reacción.

**Fin Flash Back**

_**Cuando tú nazcas**_

_**Abre los ojos**_

_**Toma la vida**_

_**Que es para ti**_

En ese momento Serena se decidió que debía hablar primero con Darien, él debía ser el primero en saber, después de todo el sería Papá.

Entro a su habitación tomo nuevamente su chaqueta y metió los papeles dentro del sobre, fue al baño se lavo la cara para borrar los rastros de las lagrimas.

Antes de salir de casa tomo un paraguas ya que comenzaba a llover. Camino sin prisa, paso por el parque N° 10 y se detuvo un momento frente a los juegos, sonrió al pensar que pronto tendría un pequeño al quien le enseñaría ese lugar tan especial para ella.

_**Un mundo entero**_

_**Para que juegues**_

_**Para que crezcas libre y feliz**_

Siguió su camino, la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, vio a lo lejos el lago y recordó todas las veces que navego en el con su príncipe y volvió a acariciar su vientre .

_**Todo un planeta**_

_**Entre tus manos**_

_**Cuando tú vueles fuera de mí**_

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, la tormenta anunciada se avecinaba a pasos agigantados. Ya en el departamento de Darien, entro con su llave, él no estaba, miro la hora y dedujo que aún no llegaba de la universidad.

La universidad, podría estudiar ella ahora, fue la duda que apareció en su cabeza y el miedo volvió a aparecer al igual que las lágrimas. Se acerco al ventanal y con su mano apoyada en el vidrio y la otra en su vientre dejo su vista fija en la nada.

De vez en cuando veía pasar una gota, pero su cabeza se formulaba mil preguntas por segundo, surgían nuevos miedos y su pecho se apretaba, sin embargo dentro de sus divagaciones tenía claro que tenía una vida en sus manos, una persona que tendría que formar y hacer de ella una persona de bien ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

_**Cuando tú nazcas**_

_**Ojala puedas ver el sol**_

No sabía como sería su vida de ahora en adelante, pero si sabía que viviría y que su razón de vida sería el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

_**Y si aún existe el mar**_

_**Tan azul como duerme hoy**_

Después de mucho rato de mirar por la ventana, vio. Recién ahora observo la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera y pensó que tal vez su futuro próximo sería de esa manera, como una gran tormenta. Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

_**Y que la lluvia salte pura sobre tu piel**_

_**Que aún sople el viento**_

_**Y que juegues con él**_

Lo bueno es que después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma. Un niño nunca debería ser una mala noticia.

_**Y que la nieve**_

_**Caiga blanca por navidad**_

_**Cuando tú nazcas que tú nazcas en paz**_

Tan ensimismada estaba que ni cuenta se dio que Darien ya había llegado, él la observo y la vio diferente pero no le dio gran importancia, se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

Serena se sobresalto y giro para toparse con los ojos de su amor, ella le sonrío y sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los miedos volvían y sin pensarlo se aferro a Darien en un fuerte abrazo.

Darien se sorprendió y no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su princesa, pero al sentirla tiritar la abrazó con fuerza, no dijo nada y la llevo hasta el sillón donde se sentó y la sentó en sus piernas sin romper el abrazo. Ahí la dejo llorar.

- Que pasa princesa –pregunto Darien cuando Serena se calmo

- Darien –Serena se enderezo y se sentó al lado de Darien en el sillón, las lágrimas aún bajaban por su cara, se las seco y respiro hondo- lo que pasa…

- Esta bien amor, tranquilízate primero –le dijo tiernamente, se levanto y fue a la cocina, luego volvió con un vaso de agua- bebe un poco

- Gracias –trato de sonreír y bebió un poco de agua

- Deberías sacarte ese abrigo, está todo mojado

- Tienes razón –se puso de pie y se saco el abrigo, camino hasta el perchero de la entrada para dejarla colgada y regreso

- Se te cayo esto de la chaqueta –mostrándole el sobre que tenía en la mano

- Darien eso es… -se le formo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando y las lagrimas volvieron a caer

- Serena que sucede –mientras avanzaba hacia ella y la tomaba de una mano para sentarla en el sillón- este sobre tiene el sello del hospital, estas así por lo que dice esto?

- Si –logró susurrar mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos

- Estas enferma? –ya nervioso y preocupado

- No –casi inaudible se escucho

- Serena por favor cálmate y mírame –bajo delicadamente sus manos y levanto su rostro para poder verla a los ojos- dime que pasa, que es este examen

- Es un examen de sangre

- Puedo ver que dice? –muy preocupado

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Darien no espero más y abrió el sobre sacando su contenido, leyó rápidamente y después de un momento comprendió por que su princesa no paraba de llorar.

- Estas embarazada –dijo asombrado y estático con los papeles en la mano sin despegar la vista de ellos

- Si –respondió Serena expectante de la reacción de su novio

- Estas embarazada –repitió esta vez levantado su cabeza para mirar a la mujer que tenía al frente

- Sí –asustada

- Serena…-sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos- seremos papas

- Sí –dijo esta vez riendo, por los nervios

Darien se abalanzo sobre Serena y la abrazo con fuerza, su corazón estaba feliz por la noticia, pero su razón sabía por que su novia lloraba, ella aún no terminaba la preparatoria, aunque este sería su último año sería difícil seguir con sus estudios, después de tener al bebe.

_**Ojala que puedas conocer**_

_**Los veranos que he vivido yo**_

- Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes que yo nunca te dejaré sola –trato de confortarla- yo mismo iré hablar con tus padres

- Pero Darien mi papá querrá matarte

- Lo sé –dijo con un poco de miedo, después se separo un poco y apoyo su frente en la de ella- pero no importa, por que tu en este momento me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

- No estas enojado?

- No –despegándose y tomando su cara con ambas manos- como podría enojarme con la mujer de mi vida, la princesa que me dará la familia que siempre soñé tener

_**Y esos libros viejos que guarde**_

_**Pensando en ti hijo mío**_

Darien la besa con ternura, después limpia sus lágrimas, Serena toma su mano y se la pone en el vientre, mientras lo mira a los ojos y sonríe. Él se emociona dejando escapar sus lágrimas de felicidad, se inclina y besa el vientre de su princesa.

_**Que los bosques sigan donde están**_

_**Que aún exista el dulce olor a pan**_

_**Ojala que quede para ti un mundo como el mío**_

Cuando amaino la lluvia, decidieron ir a casa de Serena. Ambos sabían que no sería fácil, ambos sentían miedo, Serena era la más asustada, temía la reacción de sus padres, temía el no ser capaz de criar un hijo, inconscientemente nunca dejo de acariciar su vientre mientras iba en el auto rumbo a su casa.

Darien estaba feliz se cumpliría uno de sus sueños, aunque este se haya adelantado, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en el futuro de Serena sabía que sería difícil para su princesa.

Al llegar a casa de Serena ella respiro profundamente antes de bajar del auto, Darien le abrió la puerta del auto y tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Antes de entrar se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos, él tenía la mirada tranquila y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, ella reflejaba temor y dudas.

- Nunca te dejare sola y me preocupare tanto de ti como del hijo que estas esperando – abrazándola con ternura

- Gracias amor –aferrándose a él, sintiéndose más protegida

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, él acaricio su cara con delicadeza y deposito un beso calido en los labios de su princesa.

En ese momento las nubes se abrieron un poco dejando que la luz de la luna se colara entre ellas. Con esa luz tenue se sonrieron y decidieron entrar a la casa, seguros de enfrentar su destino y aceptar sus responsabilidades… pero sobre todo seguros de su amor.

_**Que la Luna siga siempre ahí**_

_**Vuelen las estrellas sobre ti**_

_**Ojala te quede todavía un mundo como el mío**_

**Canción:** Cuando tu Nazcas

**Autor e interprete:** Mocedades

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño song fic, este tema es muy especial para mi por ke mi papá me lo cantaba de pequeña, sin embargo yo entendí su significado cuando quede embarazada de "mi rayito de sol" Renato.

Un beso a todas las lectoras y espero sus reviews.

* * *


End file.
